Of Fathers And Sons
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Two hospital rooms, two reasons, can there be two happy endings?


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Prompt list at the bottom of the story.**

* * *

 **Of Fathers and Sons**

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me it was getting worse?" Draco asked, scowling at the wall. "Something could have been done, Father."

The hospital room was stark white and Draco immediately hated it upon entry. It's only redeeming feature being that it was private. He'd have to find and thank Potter for that kindness at some point.

"Blindness can not be fixed, Draco. You are fully aware of that," Lucius snapped, his usual cold demeanour not being helped by the inherent vulnerability of being in a hospital bed.

Draco sighed. "I know that you've locked yourself away in the Manor since the end of the war, Father, but others haven't. There have been many medical strides in the years since then. Bad eyesight can be fixed easily with a potion until it gets to a certain stage. Had you told me -"

"There's no use in discussing what might've been, Draco," Lucius sighed. "It is what it is. I shall have to learn to live without my sight."

Before Draco could reply, Harry Potter entered the room, his healer's robes falling perfectly around him. He offered Draco a small smile.

"You may not have to learn to live without your sight, as yet, Mr Malfoy," he said, not even trying to pretend he hadn't heard their conversation. "There's an experimental treatment, a potion and a charm combination. Of course it's entirely up to you whether you want to try it or not, but it's likely the best chance you have to see again."

Draco watched the frown deepen on his father's face and sighed. Potter was amongst the best healers of Saint Mungo's, but he had a feeling his father wouldn't be satisfied with that. He knew that while his father had some regret over his actions during the war, he still held some of his old prejudice.

"Just how experimental is the treatment?" Draco asked, his head tilted to the side in concentration.

"It's still in the testing stages," Potter admitted, "but without it, Mr Malfoy has no chance of ever seeing again. With it, there's still hope."

Draco watched Potter wave his wand over his father, jotting down notes with a muggle pen. Inwardly, he was somewhat glad that his father couldn't see him doing that. It would cause no end of ranting he was sure.

"Would you give us some time to discuss it?" Draco asked, when his father remained tight-lipped.

Potter nodded. "Of course. My shift finishes in an hour, but Susan Bones will be taking over. You remember her from Hogwarts?"

Draco nodded, his heart sinking. If his father wouldn't let Potter treat him, the chances of him allowing a Hufflepuff to treat him were astronomically lower. Indeed, as soon as Potter said the name of the healer taking over from him, Lucius snorted, shaking his head.

Rolling his eyes, Potter turned away, squeezing Draco's shoulder as he passed.

Draco nodded his acknowledgement before turning his attention to his father once more.

"You _will_ let them do the treatment, Father?" he said, the question clear in the inflection of his tone.

Lucius shook his head. "I shan't let that boy do anything to me," he growled. "Do grow up, Draco. Do you honestly believe that Harry Potter holds no ill will toward me? His 'experimental treatment' is likely more of a torture to inflict on those who've wronged him."

"Hiding away in the Manor has made your paranoia worse, Father," Draco muttered. "Potter is the epitome of a noble Gryffindor; he hasn't got a sneaky bone in his body."

"Get over your hero worship, Draco," Lucius sneered. "Potter defeated the Dark Lord. He cannot be underestimated."

Draco rolled his eyes. Hero worship indeed. That he and Potter had settled their differences, were even friendly on the occasions that they ran into each other, didn't mean that he 'worshipped' his year mate.

"Father, my wife is pregnant with your first grandson. Are you really willing to allow your prejudice and hate from the past interfere with seeing your grandchild?"

"Draco, I -"

Draco cut across Lucius before he could spit anymore vitriol.

"I understand that this is scary -"

"I'm not scared!"

"-but Father, you have got to try it. If it doesn't work, then you're no more worse off than you are now. If it does work… you'll be able to look upon the stars again. You'll still be able to walk the grounds in the moonlight… you'll be able to see your grandson. If you can't do it for yourself, or for me, then do it for him."

Draco stood up. "I'm going to get a cup of tea. I won't be long."

Leaving his father alone in the hospital room, Draco stalked up the corridor. He loved his father; he'd always loved his father, but sometimes, the man frustrated him to no end.

"It's two sugars, right?"

Draco blinked, surprised to find Harry watching him carefully, holding a cup out to him.

"How do you remember that?" Draco asked, taking the cup gratefully.

Potter shrugged, smiling slightly. "Good memory, I suppose. Is your dad going to let us try the treatment, do you think?"

Draco sighed. "I have no idea, honestly. I'll be honest, Potter, he isn't going to let Bones anywhere near him."

Potter laughed. "I thought as much. I'll stay on until he makes a decision, if you'd prefer. I have nothing pressing to do today. How is Astoria?"

"She's much better," Draco replied, a small smile on his face as he thought about his lovely wife. "Those potions really helped the morning sickness."

"I'm glad," Potter replied quietly. "I'd better finish my round. I'll be along with Susan in an hour or so. If your dad allows us, I'd like to do the treatment as soon as possible. The longer it takes to convince him, the less likely it is to work."

Draco nodded. "I'll do my best. Thank's Potter."

When Draco reentered his Father's hospital room, it was to find him sitting up, his legs dangling over the bed, his head in his hands.

"Father?"

"I… I'll have the treatment," Lucius whispered, his tone pained. "I can't… I cannot be blind, Draco. I would rather not be here at all."

Draco sighed, resting his hand on his father's back. He didn't like the desolation in his tone, it reminded him too much of the depression he'd known his father suffered with since the war. Since Draco's mother died.

"If anyone can fix you, father, it will be Potter. I'm glad you'll allow him the chance."

"I am not doing this for him," Lucius sneered. "I'm doing this for _you_. And for my grandson."

"I know. Thank you, Father."

"I haven't always been the best father, Draco. I know that, and it pains me, but I have to accept my own failings. I wish… I wish to do better with the little one Astoria carries. I wish to be a real Grandfather. I cannot do that without my eyes."

A single tear dropped to Draco's cheek, but he let it fall, not wanting to distract his father.

"You've turned into a wonderful young man, and I… I am proud of you. I have always been proud of you, even if I didn't show it. You make me proud."

When Harry entered the room at Susan's side, it was to find Father and Son sitting side by side on the bed, talking quietly. Smiling to himself when Draco nodded, Harry dismissed Susan and launched into a deeper explanation of the treatment and the process.

Xxx

The hospital room was stark white, but Draco didn't notice. He sat by Astoria's bedside, his son in his arms as his wife slept.

"He's beautiful," Harry said quietly as he entered the room, running brief scans over both mother and child.

Draco nodded. "The most beautiful baby in the world," he murmured.

"How is your father?" Harry asked, pausing at the doorway.

Draco looked up and smiled. "He's ecstatic about Scorpius. I have a feeling he's currently getting good and drunk, wetting the baby's head as it were."

Harry chuckled. "Well, he should probably enjoy it while it lasts. I'm sure you'll be calling on him to babysit before he knows it."

A possessive gleam in his eyes, Draco shook his head. "At the moment, I can't believe I will ever want to put him down."

Still smiling, Harry replied, "Tell me that again in a few months when he's screaming at three in the morning."

* * *

 **Written for;**

 **One Character Only Competition R4** \- Harry Potter / Ecstatic / Stars / Paranoia / Drunk / Moonlight

 **Friends Competition** \- S2Ep9

 **Ways To Say** \- 64. "It's two sugars, right?"

 **Are You Crazy** \- 183. Tea

 **Halloween Character Challenge** \- Blood - Draco Malfoy

 **Love In Motion** \- Draco&Lucius

 **Writing Club, Book Club** \- Maven Calore - Possessive / Lucius / cold

 **Around the World** \- DR Congo - Depressed

 **Word Count Without AN - 1417**


End file.
